Blizzard's Soul Mate
A sort of sequel to "Pups and the Kidnap Caper" showing the aftermath related to Blizzard's life. Please do not edit this. I have the whole idea in my head. I just can't finish it all in one day. ---- It had been a week since Blizzard had tried to kidnap his sister's puppies, and most emphatically failed. He had severely underestimated how much they cared for their pups, since he had never experienced the feeling himself. What Tundra had said "Have fun with being alone," had hit him in the soft spot, because he knew it was true. How Rocky had threatened to tear him apart and how he himself had been frightened that it was true, had left a mark in his mind. He walked down a sidewalk, lost in thought, when they were interrupted by a loud clang. He looked into the alley to find a Siberian husky with her eyes closed and a piece of a gutter on top of her. Blizzard was overtaken by her beauty and he felt a feeling he had never felt before. His heart pumped quickly and his face felt hot and sweaty. He got closer and realized that she was unconscious. He started to get worried and tried to wake her up. "Hey. Hey! Wake up," Blizzard beckoned, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Who are you?" the pup said, obviously frightened. "Easy, I don't want to hurt you. I'm Blizzard." "Really? That's ironic. We both have names of disasters that involve snow! I'm Avalanche." "What a nice name." "Thanks." "So what are you doing out here?" "I live out here. I'm a stray." "Really? I would never had guessed. You look so pretty and well groomed," Blizzard said, then felt like face-pawing. Why did he just say that?! Avalanche blushed and said "Thanks. You're pretty handsome yourself. Of course, we look like twins but, still." Blizzard looked at himself and then at her. She was right! They looked like twins, only she had the most amazing dark blue eyes. She let down her front left paw, and then winced. "What's wrong?" Blizzard asked. "I broke my paw. I'll have to let it heal," she responded glumly. Blizzard thought hard for a few seconds then decided. "I know someone who can help. You stay here." And with that, he made his way over to the Lookout. "I just hope Rocky doesn't answer the door," Blizzard thought as he made his way over. ---- Blizzard made it to the Lookout and nervously gulped. What if they kicked him out as soon as they saw him? He could fail Avalanche! No. That couldn't happen. She was the first one to not shrug him off as soon as she met him. He had to help her. So he took the risk and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, he was stumbling over his back paws. It was Rocky, and as soon as he saw him, he bared him teeth and anger filled his eyes. "What are you doing here! Have you come to try and steal my pups again!" "Look! Look! I'm sorry! That was stupid of me! But I have an emergency!" "Are you trying to separate me from my puppies again! Because it won't work!" "No! I'm not! I'm not that stupid to try again! There's a puppy with a broken paw and she needs help! Tell you what! You can leash me! You can not let me out of your sight! Just help her!" All the yelling attracted Tundra and the other pups and when they saw Blizzard they were outraged. The puppies looked at him as if he were a monster, which, for some reason, made his heart hurt, but he pushed the feeling aside and after a good lot of yelling, stumbling over his back paws when Rocky threatened him, convincing, and an agreement to wear a leash, he managed to be able to show them the way to Avalanche. ---- When they got back to the alley where Avalanche was hiding, Rocky, Zuma, and Ryder seemed to be surprised that he was telling the truth, and when they got back with Avalanche, the others, who had stayed to take care of the puppies, also seemed surprised. "Can you let my friend off of that leash, please," Avalanche asked politely, since they had tied Blizzard's leash to the table, just to be safe. "Once we've taken care of your paw," responded Chase, as all of them gave Blizzard the stink eye, and Avalanche had had just about enough. "No! You let him go now!" Avalanche yelled and stomped her broken paw, then winced. "Hey! Calm down!" Chase yelled. "No! Not until you LET HIM GO!" she yelled, then kept on stomping on her bad foot. Blizzard, nor anyone else, couldn't believe it! She was defending HIM! "Okay! Okay! We'll let him go! Just calm down!" Chase exclaimed, tired of this behavior. "We will?" everyone, except Chase, Blizzard, and Avalanche, said simultaneously. "Yes, we will," Chase said and gave everyone a death stare, and no one dared object, except Rocky. "He is the enemy! Did you forget what he did to my pups, Chase!?" exclaimed Rocky, clearly outraged. "No, but maybe you forgot that if she keeps stomping, she's going to break her paw off completely!" Chase yelled back. "Stop! I'm not going to let my brother make my friends argue like that," Tundra said. "This isn't Blizzard's fault!" Chase responded angrily. "He's right, it isn't. Rocky is the one that started it," Avalanche said with a smirk, "Why don't you just let Blizzard go and this whole problem will be solved." And they listened to her. With a bit of convincing, she had Blizzard free and leash-less in just a few minutes. About an hour later, Avalanche was all bandaged up and ready to leave. "Well, see you all later," Avalanche said and just as she was going to walk out with Blizzard, she was stopped by Ryder. "I was wondering... How would you like to join the Paw Patrol?" Ryder asked Avalanche. Blizzard knew what was coming. She would accept and he would be left alone again. Ryder waved the collar in front of her and Blizzard knew that she would accept. A home, a caring family, constant food. What was there to not like? He let his head limp and he looked away and as he started walking out the door, he heard something he never thought he would hear. "No. I don't want to be a member of the Paw Patrol. That would mean I would have to leave Blizzard and I definitely don't want to do that." Everyone's mouths hung open as she turned her back to the rest of them, to the Paw Patrol, and walked happily away with Blizzard and they both knew, they all knew that Blizzard had found his soul mate, and he couldn't be happier. So it turned out, Tundra was wrong. He wouldn't always be alone, and now, he knew that. After that, Avalanche never went back to the Lookout. Until that fateful day... ---- ---- Blizzard's Soul Mate- And Then There Were Five and an Adopted Sixth Blizzard walked down the sidewalk towards Avalanche's alley. As usual, at sunset every day, Blizzard would go and visit Avalanche. He had been visiting her for about a year, but they had only been dating for five months. Recently, she had been acting strangely whenever he came, as if she had a secret. He had been worried, not because she was keeping a secret, but because she seemed under a lot of pressure and stress. He had asked if anything was wrong, but she had denied it. When he got to the alley, she was wearing an obviously sad smile. That made him worry, and was the trigger to ask again. "Is something wrong?" "Yes. Something is wrong." Blizzard started to worry. "What?" he asked nervously. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Blizzard started to really worry. "What is it?" he asked nervously. "I have to move in with... the terribly good, awfully nice... Paw Patrol," she responded, disgusted about what she had to do. "W-w-why?!" He said, dumbfounded. "I need constant food and a good home now more than ever," she responded glumly. "W-w-why?!" Blizzard repeated, baffled at her sudden need. Of course, she had always wanted these things, but se would never do something without a good reason. "Because," she paused and started blushing, "I'm... pregnant," she finished bashfully, "And you're the dad." "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Blizzard exclaimed. He felt as if his whole world had gone spinning out of the solar system after someone used it as a top. "Are you serious?!" "Yes. SO, I was wondering if maybe YOU could help me explain it to them?" Avalanche asked, then batted her eyelashes in a really cute way, that Blizzard just couldn't refuse. He blushed then said "O-of course. Anything for you. But it might be dangerous." "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Avalanche quoted from a movie that Blizzard told her about a few days before. "Then let's go. Just brace yourself for a fight." "I can't fight." "Then I'll fight for you. You'll just cheer." "Sounds bad to me. I love fighting, but if it's all I can do?" "It is." "Fine, Mr. Protective." "You know it. Now let's go. The sooner you get there, the better." ---- "Please, not again," Blizzard prayed to himself that Rocky wouldn't answer the door, and thank goodness, he didn't. It was Chase, and he didn't give Blizzard the usual stink eye. That told him something was wrong and his theory was only proven with Chase's first words. "Come on in, we're just going to have dinner." Avalanche went right in, but Blizzard waited for a few seconds until Chase responded. "You too, Blizzard." "What is going on?" Blizzard thought. Chase calmly led them into the Lookout, were they found all of the others waiting for them. "I was waiting for this," Tundra said calmly, "I knew it would happen eventually." "I didn't and was hoping it wouldn't," Rocky said with the usual distaste. "Now, Rocky, don't say that," Skye responded sweetly, but firmly. Chase looked at the others and then at Blizzard, who had a confused look on his face then smiled, chuckled, and started explaining. "You see, we knew that Avalanche would eventually turn up pregnant, and that she would come here for food and shelter." "How did you know?" Avalanche and Blizzard asked simultaneously. "You kind of just know after having lived it twice," Marshall said, butting into the conversation. Blizzard opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it. He didn't want to ruin it for Avalanche before she even asked, so he just decided to keep his mouth shut, for once. "What was that, Blizzard?" Rocky asked, sounding genuinely worried about Blizzard's sudden change in decision, but it didn't sound like that to Blizzard. Blizzard grit his teeth, while smiling, and said, "Nothing, Rocky," in a voice with a growl that made a normally harmless statement sound like "Drop dead." The Tundra's pups were frightened and ran behind her, and Tundra, as usual, gave Blizzard the stink eye, who, in return, did nothing, instead of the usual growl. Everyone could tell that if Blizzard was so nice, then this must be important for him. "Can I talk to Blizzard for a few minutes?" Rocky asked with a worried look on his face, which he quickly turned into a smile when his pups' confused faces turned to him. "Sure," Blizzard responded, with an annoyed look on his face, that he also managed to turn into a smile. "Okay. Let's go, pups," Tundra said and walked out of the room with the rest of the Paw Patrol and Ryder. "I know how worried you can get when your mate is pregnant. Don't worry. Here, she'll be perfectly safe and we'll take care of her. You can count on it," Rocky said, giving Blizzard the reassurance that he desperately needed. "Good. Thanks, Rocky," Blizzard said, glad that there was someone that understood what he what he was going through. Later the girls entered, and Avalanche was given the warm welcome she deserved, and Blizzard left, happy to know that she was in good paws. Rocky's paws. A few weeks later, Avalanche gave birth to three perfectly healthy pups, thanks to the Paw Patrol, all of which lightened up Blizzard's mood immediately, and made him feel happy for the first time in years. He left that day, proud and beaming, happy for the first time in a few years. He couldn't wait to go back the next day, but little did he know that the next day, everything would change. Blizzard was walking towards the Lookout to see his mate and pups again. He still couldn't believe that he was a father. Lost in his happy thoughts, he was given a shock when he heard threatening growls coming from an alley. He looked in quietly and saw two Dobermans and a large Pit Bull growling at something that he couldn't see, and that something giving off little high-pitched barks. The sound rang a bell, when suddenly it hit him. He climbed up an old ladder onto the roof of the next house and looked down from the roof. Just as he thought. It was a little puppy, scared out of its wits. "Look! A little appetizer," the first Doberman, who was a boy, said, "Let's get him!" "No! Wait! If we wait for its parents to rescue it, we'll have a full course meal," the second Doberman, who just happened to be a girl, said, and she was right. "I agree. Now get that thing and lets get out of here!" the black pit bull said, who seemed to be the leader, and just as the male Doberman was going to pick up the little thing by the scruff, Blizzard jumped from the roof, onto his snout, clamping his jaws shut, then jumping in front of the pup and the dogs. "Leave. Him. Alone." Blizzard said firmly, and since he was in the male Dobermans face, the poor dog freaked out, and ran out of the alley, screaming. "Hey! Wait up!" the girl said, but he ignored her as she looked out of the alley to see where he was, then she yelled, "SIT!" He immediately sat down, then turned around, and walked back into the alley, but before he could get back in, Blizzard got in his face and yelled, "OUT!" The dog ran out again, and this time, the 'sit' command didn't work. "Get out of the way between us and our snack," the black pit bull said, calmly, but firmly, but what he didn't know was that acting 'soft' was not in Blizzard's mind. "No! You get away from my son!" "This is your son?" "Yes!" "I didn't know. But I don't care," he said flatly, then the girl's eye went wide, then she said nervously, "I have to, um... find my brother. I'll be right back," then she darted out of the alley as fast as her paws could carry her. "It's just you and me now," the pit bull said, then lunged at Blizzard and bit his neck. Blizzard let out a mighty howl, then his eyes started flaring with anger. He stuck out his paw, claws out and sharper than knives, and smacked the pit bull in the face, and off of him. They both looked at each other, eyes on fire, when the girl Doberman spoke up. "Demon, let it go. Just give up." "No! I will never give up a fight!" The Doberman cowered away and slinked out of the alley. It was starting to get dark. Avalanche must be worried. He growled at Demon, and then jumped and lunged, as Demon did the same. They intercepted in mid-air, and then Demon bit Blizzard's side, to which Blizzard returned a nasty scrape across the face, followed by a bite on the neck. Demon recovered at an amazing speed, then retuned the bite, followed by a flurry of scratches across the face, which hit Blizzard hard, then a hard shove on the backbone knocked Blizzard down for good. Demon smiled to himself, and walked to little puppy, when a hard force brought him to the floor. Blizzard jumped on him, then bit his side and clawed him until his claws went dull, but these attacks were all returned, and even stronger than he had originally launched them. Blizzard fell to the ground and as Demon pounced on him, he grabbed him mid-air, and bit his leg. Demon let out a sharp yelp, then he got bit again and again, yelping each time, until finally, he had had enough, and scurried the best he could out of the alley, shooting dirty looks at Blizzard the entire time. Blizzard tuned to the little pup, who was still scared. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," Blizzard told the little pup, then picked him up, "It's okay. I'm Blizzard. Who are you?" he said softly, and an eerie voice responded instead. "He doesn't have a name. This father didn't bother to give him a name. Do you want to hear his story?" the voice said. "Would I ever? I really want to know who he is, and where his parents are," Blizzard responded. "Then I hope this pleases you," the voice said, and a girl appeared. "To understand his story, you must know mine." Blizzard stared in awe, as she waved her hand, and everything dissolved and changed. "I used to live here, in Adventure Bay, but I had to move away after my father died, since my new step-father worked in another town. When the pup was born, his mother was too weak, and died. His father was heart-broken, and tried to kill the pup, which explains the scar over his left eye. When he realized what he had done, he drowned himself in the bay. I couldn't take him, since my step-father was allergic to dogs. I died in a car accident on the way to Foggy Bottom, and the pup has been alone since." "So, you're a ghost?" "Yes, I am. He is not. He needs a home." "I can take him home." "You will?" "Yes." "Then what is his name?" Blizzard thought for awhile, then decided. "His name will be Snow. Snow can become anything, depending on who sculpts it, and what it's sculpted into, and so can he." The girl smiled. "I love it. Take care of my pup, okay? Take care of our Snow." "I will." The girl smiled at him one last time, then looked into the moon and smiled again, more to herself this time. "It's getting late. You TWO better get home. And thank you, Blizzard, for giving me the privilege of telling Snow that." "You're welcome," then she dissolved into many little specks of white glitter and rode a breeze into the moon, then it hit him. "Wait! I didn't get your name!" He sighed as he got no answer, then his ears perked up as a light breeze whispered into them. "Sapphire," the wind whispered, and Blizzard smiled to himself. Despite how weak he was, he put Snow on his back and whispered into the wind. "Thank you." "No problem." "He then looked at Snow, who looked happy with the wind blowing in his face, then said to him, "Come on, Snow. Before we go home, I want you to meet your mom and uncles and aunts, especially your real aunt," then whispered to himself, "Especially your real aunt." ---- Blizzard was almost at the Lookout when he remembered something. Avalanche was much to weak to take care of a fourth pup! He looked at Snow, who was fast asleep on his back. He smiled at his new son, then decided to take him home, instead. He could visit Avalanche tomorrow. He took his sleeping son to his home and set him down in his bed. He covered him in the blanket. Then he heard a noise from outside. "Blizzard! Are you there?" Tundra called out. She had probably come to see why he hadn't gone to see Avalanche. "Yes," he said, then covered Snow completely in the blanket, "I'll just be a minute. Go wait for me in the Lookout. I'll be there soon. I just have to take care of something." "Oh, okay! See you at the Lookout. Bye." "Bye." Blizzard looked at Snow. Poor little thing. He couldn't leave him alone. Suddenly a breeze blew and whispered yet again. "Go see your mate. I'll take care of him." Blizzard smiled. "Thank you. Take care of him." "You know I will." And with that Blizzard walked towards the Lookout. On the way, he looked into the alley where he had rescued Snow. Where Snow had sat, now there was just a little puppy skull, stripped clean of its meat. Blizzard gulped. Demon must've found another victim. He looked away and continued to the Lookout. When he was halfway there, he felt a painful sting in his neck. He put his paw on it, and it came back drenched red. Then the same sting hit his side. He used his other paw, but the same thing happened. He limped the rest of the way to the Lookout with bright red paw prints. When he got there, he made to the TV room, where everyone, including Avalanche and the pups, was, smiled, then collapsed out of weakness, onto his side, so everyone could see the bites and the holes penetrating his skin, his back, and even his face and they were all scratched up so badly, they almost looked like they were supposed to be that way. He could here everyone gasp as he collapsed, and could see Avalanche crying above him, and felt a single tear splash on his face, then he closed his eyes and let everything, the pain, the worry, the world, fade away. ---- He woke up looking into Avalanche's beautiful blue eyes. Avalanche smiled when she noticed he was awake. Her eyes were slightly red, it was obvious she had been crying. He smiled when she did, and then she called the others. Blizzard's injuries were bandaged up, but there was a long deep gash in his side, and it was unknown if it would leave a scar. "Am I still bleeding?" "No. You're not." "Then get this bandage off o' me!" "Why?! Don't you want to have that wound covered up?" "No way!" "Okay..." Avalanche said, uncertain, and took off the bandage. There was a long scar replacing the gash on his right side. If you could take the scar off of Scar from the Lion King's face, made it bigger and placed it in the middle of Blizzard's right side, spanning the height of it, that's what it would look like. Avalanche gasped. She looked at Blizzard, who was admiring his scar, then asked the exact question Blizzard had hoped she wouldn't ask. "What happened?!" Blizzard winced then said "I got into a fight." "With who?!" "A dog!" "I know that! Who?" "I don't know his name!" Blizzard lied, hoping it would end there, but it didn't. "Why!?" Avalanche exclaimed, worried. Blizzard winced yet again, then said "He just attacked me out of nowhere!" Avalanche stared into his eyes and said "You're lying. The truth. Now." How was he going to get himself out of this? "I was protecting a puppy that they were trying to eat. I won the fight, but not without a price, and went home to get some rest, but then Tundra came and got me, so I came, and on the way, I found a pup's skull in the alley. They must have attacked it afterwards," Blizzard said, and was pretty sure this would be the biggest lie of his life. Avalanche's expression softened, and she nodded her head in sympathy. She left the room, after saying she would tell the others, and as soon as she was gone, he let out a huge sigh. He had told his mate a gigantic lie, and he was sure he could only keep it for a while, but 'for a while' was a lot longer than he had originally thought. ---- The Night Before Christmas Eve: A Few Years Later The moon shone brightly on the surface of the water, and Avalanche sighed as she looked out to sea. Blizzard silently walked up to her side. "Is everything okay?" he asked her. Lately, she had been glum and been distancing herself every night. "Yes, but I miss the Northern Lights," she responded, not looking back at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" Blizzard asked her, curious. She almost never told anyone about her past, and he was eager to learn more. "You see, from the moment I was born, I was trained into dog-sledding. My owner would always take the long trip from Alaska to the Arctic during Christmas to see the Northern Lights, and they always took me. These past few Christmases, I've missed the Northern Lights." Avalanche turned around and walked back to the Lookout without another word. That left Blizzard time to think. Suddenly, he had an amazing idea. If he could make a mini Northern Light display, it would be the perfect Christmas gift for Avalanche. He went back to his house and called his second-in-command. "Snow! Come here! I've got news," he said when he arrived at his home. "Yeah, dad?" the teenage wolf-dog said casually. Even though his father was a supporter of pure-breeds, Snow was a very important exception. Especially since his father didn't ignore the fact he was a wolf-dog like you would expect him to, he cherished it. He thought one of the things that made Snow so special for him was the fact he was a wolf-dog, and Snow loved that. "I've decided its time for you to meet your mother," Blizzard said, which immediately caught Snow's attention. "Really, finally?!" the dog said, wagging his tail and panting, two things he almost never did, since he was cool, calm, and collected, not to mention mature, and believed wagging and panting were puppy things. "Yes, this is also the best time, because I need your help to make a present for your mom, so are you going to help or what?" Blizzard said calmly, trying to get his son to calm down. Snow caught himself, and sat formally and responded in a calm voice. "Of course I am," he responded formally, "What do you want me to do?" Blizzard gave a smirk, and took of his collar, and put it on Snow. "I want you, to look around the alley for bottles. Any shade of blue, purple would be nice. I want to make a mini Northern Lights show for Avalanche." "Yes, dad," Snow said then walked out and to check all the alleys, while Blizzard went to check the local restaurants, and they both came back at sunrise, Blizzard came back with everything but the color purple. "I've got everything but purple," Blizzard growled to his son, who wore a smug look. "You mean, this purple?" he said smugly, and pulled a single purple bottle from behind his back. "Snow, you're a life saver!" Blizzard exclaimed then took the bottle from in front of Snow. "Last time I checked, you were the life saver," Snow said, remembering the stories his father had told him, and looking at the scar on his father's side. That scar was his fault. "It doesn't matter. Now let's get to work," Blizzard grabbed a bottle, and smashed it against the fence. That night, Christmas Eve, he put all of the shards in a heavy duty bag, and handed it to Snow. "Now, you know what to do," Blizzard said to his son. "Yes, I do. Sneak in while you're distracting them, place the bottles like we practiced, and then I call them in and turn it on as soon as mom steps into the room, then introductions," Snow said, reading his father's mind. "That's my boy," Blizzard said, and patted Snow of the back, "Now go and get ready." Snow snuck around the back of the Lookout, nodded at his dad, and waited. Blizzard took a secret path from the Lookout to the beach, and called out. "Hey guys! Come here!" All of the dogs looked down and started to walk down the side of the beach. Mean while, Snow snuck into the Lookout, and into the TV room, only to find a sleeping Ace. "Oh man, that, that... what is he, a German Shepard or what? Oh, it doesn't matter. He complicates the plan. Rats!" Snow thought, but stays silent and set up the glass. When he was almost done, Ace started waking up. Snow ran behind a wall and stayed quiet, hoping he would go outside. Ace woke up, and noticed he was alone. "Hey, where is everyone? Hello? Is anyone there?" Ace called out, with a hint of worry in his voice, "Oh, what's this?" he said, looking at the glass, and reaching out to touch it, but Snow was a quick-thinker. He kicked a nearby can and it clattered into the view of Ace. Ace turned to look at it, then started walking towards it. Snow ran out of view, and found a recycling bin. He picked it up, and left a trail of trash all the way to the top of the Lookout, which Ace followed, and when he was at the top, Snow climbed onto the roof, and snuck behind Ace's back, and back down the Lookout, then gave his dad the signal. "Avalanche, you go first," Snow heard his father's voice say, and as soon as the doors opened, he turned on the flashlight under the glass. "Let the show begin," Snow whispered to himself. When Avalanche looked at the display, she couldn't help but gasp. It was amazing. "Blizzard, did you do all of this?!" "Not alone, he helped," Blizzard said pointing at Snow, "He's your other son." Avalanche, and everyone else, looked at him like he was crazy. What was he talking about? "Remember that pup I said I had tried to protect but failed. I didn't. I took him home and raised him as my own." I'm very open for suggestions for a sequel and/or extensions or added parts for this story. Leave all ideas in comments. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories